6927 Family One-Shot!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Just a quick one-shot that I came up with, involving the pairing 6927, and a touch of Mpreg! Enjoy the story!


**Kei-Kei Yuki: This goes out to all of the 6927 fan-lovers out there, seeing as my favorite pairing need a bit more love out there! So here go my Christmas present to all of the 6927 fans! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Mukuro x Tsuna, 6927**

**Warning: Story contain Mpreg!**

* * *

><p>There seated at his luxury office desk, that was stack with paper that need to be filled out, was the feared leader of the number one mafia famiglia in Italy, was none other than the manly, (feminine), handsome, (beautiful), iron-heart, (super kind, but can be hard-cold if his family or friends are in danger), Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was busy signing off papers, when he heard the sound of his door slowly being crack open as a small figure made her way in the room.<p>

"Mama~ I brought you you some snack and cookies seeing as you are working so hard!" said a bright cheery voice as the one who was called Mama was now use to it, as the one who made her to called him that in the first place, was currently away on a mission that he should returning back from soonly.

"Here you go Mama!" said the smiling five year old girl, who in appearance looked greatly similar to Tsuna, as Tsuna smile warmly back at her, thankful for the tea and cookies as he took them from out of her hands and onto his desk.

"Thank-you Natsu-chan." replied Tsuna as the little girl named Natsu shot a bright adorable smile back at him in return.

"Mama, when Papa coming back home?" asked Natsu, standing beside her Mama desk.

"Hmm he should be back-" Just than a cloud of mist appeared in the room as a tall figure soon appeared.

"Kufufu~ Natsu-chan, Papa home!" Smirked a tall, handsome male with indigo color hair styled into pineapple at the top, while the rest laid down passed his back.

"Papa!" exclaim the happy five year old making her over to her papa, who soon lifted her up into his arms, hugging her close.

"Natsu-chan, papa totally missed you all while he was away, Papa even brought you a ton a gifts for his sweet little princess!" Smile Mukuro, totally acting out of character, as he doted on the little girl in his arms.

"Really!?" The little girl eyes lit up adorable. "Did Papa bring anything back for Mama and Ritsu-chan as well?"

"Yes Papa brought home something for that spoil brat of a son of mine, and your dear mother will get his present later on tonight." replied Mukuro still smiling, while Tsuna on the other hand knew just what Mukuro was talking about when he said '_tonight.' _

"Pervert, and stop insulting Ritsu-kun!" replied Tsuna, who was in return ignore by the happy father and daughter duo, laughing and giggle with an showers of flowers in the background.

"Well I see my annoying father is back." This time appearing in the room by mist, was a younger boy who greatly resemble Mukuro, leaning up against the wall in Tsuna office.

"Kufufufu~ Well if it isn't my spoil, brat of a son. I take it you kept your mother and precious sister safe during my absence?" asked Mukuro, turning back to his usual self.

'_The relationship between these two will never change.'_ Tsuna shook his head as the air between father and son grew intense.

"Fufufu~ Well of course father, as man of the house somebody has to make sure my beautiful mother, and lovely sister stay safe, knowing you obviously can't do the job." Came the smart reply from the seven year old child.

"Kufufu~ Aren't you a cocky little brat." Mukuro smile was strain, tighten the grip on his weapon, as a cloud of mist appear in the little boy's hands, revealing a sharp blade scythe. In a blink of an eye, both father and son clash weapon against each other, battling it out in Tsuna office.

Standing on the side lines watching were both father (Mother) and daughter, use to the regular father and son greeting.

Sighing a bit, Tsuna looked down at his youngest, smiling down at her. "Natsu-chan, how about we go bake those chocolate Christmas cookies, that you were eager to bake?"

"Okay!" The little replied excitedly, grabbing her mother hands, as the two began to make there way towards the door. "I also want to make something for Uncle Hibari, sense I really love him! I even want to marry him when I get older!" Proclaim the little five year-old girl, while Tsuna just quietly snickered, while on the other hand, Mukuro felt that his whole world was torn apart after she said that one sentence.

"Ritsu-chan don't fall in love with that bastard of a skylark! Papa loves you more!" called the heartbroken dad, that was Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Bonus<strong>

Little Natsu-can was walking through the crowd of people, seeing how all of the adult were busy at moment, seeing how Uncle Ryohei and Uncle Gokudera were arguing with each, as Uncle Yamamoto played as the peace-maker. Uncle Reborn was talking to her Mama, as Papa was talking to Auntie Chrome, as the rest of her Varia Uncle's was over at the other side of the room, causing noise. Seeing how other people came over to celebrate Christmas with them.

As she continued to search around the room, looking for that one favorite person of her's, she soon found him, standing in the empty corner by his lone self, not noticing the special Christmas ornament that hung above his head.

"Uncle Hibari!" The little girl happily made her way over to him, as Hibari s eyes laid upon her, seeing how she ran over to him, before slightly blushing a bit, as she tug on his pants leg.

"U-Umm, Uncle Hibari can you bend down, please?" She politely asked, using those adorable puppy eye's that she inherited from her mother, as the silent cloud, did what she asked, only for a second later, feel a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Hibari!" She smiled brightly in his direction, as Hibari was a little bit shock by her actions, before smiling slightly as he ruffle her hair, and smirk over towards the guardian of the Mist, who at the moment was glaring hotly over in his direction, holding his weapon out in his hand.

"Kufufu~ You freaking Skylark, how dare you get a kiss from my princess Natsu-chan!"

**End of One-shot!**


End file.
